role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Unit 8 Sonnet
Unit 8 Sonnet (８号機ソネット Unit 8 Sonnet) is a cat-themed robot girl and a member of the Nyo Robotics. She is an RP character formerly used by Gallibon the Destroyer, but now used by StrongestPotato. Personality Sonnet is a friendly, mature, courageous and bright robot girl; being very interactive with her friends. Despite this, she also has something of an edge to her, as she is an excellent fighter and has a strong sense of justice. Being excellently skilled in martial arts and quick to react; Sonnet is the "warrior" of the Units. She gets along well with her "sister" Brownie and the two have a very close relationship. She also has a tendency to fall asleep often. History Debut: Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack Sonnet and Brownie at some point used to be with the other Units, but then got separated for reasons currently unknown at this time. Sonnet made her first appearance at Kanehoe (along with Brownie) when she and her sister Brownie were performing at a local restaurant/club at Kaneohe. As FlamingoMask walked down to get a new drink, he headed down to the entertainment center, where there were shiny neon lights everywhere, a karaoke center and a dancefloor. It appeared that it would be a busy night tonight. FlamingoMask then discarded his cup and gets himself a new cup. As he does that, he then quickly turned around and noticed two of the performers on stage. The two appeared to be robots, but appeared to be based on animals; specifically a cat and a bunny. There they were on stage, singing and dancing in a showy performance; the crowd went wild. FlamingoMask observed the two some more, but then he fumbled on his drink and staggered back; leaving people in confusion. Before he could continue, then at the moment a loud energy blast could be heard coming out from outside, it sounded like a loud crash. The sounds of laser fire could then be heard. While the patrons of the restaurant left, Brownie and Sonnet were very aware of the situation and headed outside, ready to combat the threat. As the fight went on with FlamingoMask and Garuma, FlamingoMask punched and kicked down many Mecha-Mobsters, despite being out-numbered. He takes some down as best as he can. The Mecha-Mobsters then all began to fire their flamethrowers at him; FlamingoMask then created a light shield to prevent the flames from getting him, however the shield began to take damage badly. FlamingoMask threw his light shield at some Mecha-Mobsters, taking down a few Mecha-Mobsters, but many keep coming in. Then miraculously, something then slashed against the horde of Mecha-Mobsters, followed up by a blast of energy then blasting at the Mecha-Mobsters, destroying them all in one-shot. Garuma was in shock; who had destroyed his army? As the mist cleared, two animal-like robot girls then appeared; Unit 5 Brownie and Unit 8 Sonnet. FlamingoMask was amazed; there were more Units. Brownie and Sonnet then introduced themselves to FlamingoMask and offered to help defeat Garuma. FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet regrouped, getting into battle position against Garuma. FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet then pummeled against Garuma, beating him up. Garuma took out out two bone clubs and starts bashing them against the three. FlamingoMask used Flamingo Chop against Garuma, hitting him. Garuma then swung both bone clubs against FlamingoMask, hitting him over. Brownie jumped up, and then performed a flying kick with both of her feet against Garuma, sending Garuma staggering back. Sonnet then blasted electricity against Garuma, shocking him. Garuma then fired his Radiation Flame against the two Units, only for FlamingoMask to shoot a Flamingo Beam against Garuma's flame. Garuma then fought on the Units and FlamingoMask some more, to then perfomed Flamingo Punch against Garuma, sending him back down to the ground. FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet then used their finishers attacks (Shadow Slugger, A.B. Thunder and Carrot Cannon) against Garuma, destroying him. FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet then struck victorious poses. Following Steamroller Robot's defeat; the other Units then met back up with FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet. Brownie was overjoyed to see Sagiri again and hugged her. Curious about Brownie and Sonnet, Sonnet and Brownie then invited FlamingoMask and the Units over to their place to get to known them more, which FlamingoMask and the Units accepted. Unit 8 Sonnet and Unit 5 Brownie then turn around, heading off to their place; FlamingoMask and the Units then followed. Snowstorm of Peril Later on as FlamingoMask and the Units got to Brownie and Sonnet's beach-house in Haleiwa, FlamingoMask made himself cozy and conversated with Brownie and Sonnet (with Ayame and Sagiri); then also discussing (and explaining) to them about the Mecha Gang. Their conversation was short-lived however, as then the Mecha Gang striked again in the city, their new giant robot Freezer Robot was attacking! FlamingoMask and the Units then headed towards the city, to which it also became evacuated due to the Freezer Robot causing a dangerous snowstorm. FlamingoMask told Cotton, Ayame, Unica and Sagiri to get inside Machine G and fight against Freezer Robot while he, Brownie and Sonnet would fight off the controller of Freezer Robot. Brownie then began to go to work, using her Sensor Ears to try to detect the controller. She then detected the approaching Mecha-Mobsters however, who then popped out of their vans along with Gillamen, who was behind the attack. Gillamen then taunted FlamingoMask about the Freezer Robot and then fought FlamingoMask head on. Brownie and Sonnet fought through the Mecha-Mobsters, FlamingoMask got into fistfight with Gillamen. The Mecha-Mobsters crouched down, starting to shoot their flamethrowers at Brownie and Sonnet. Brownie and Sonnet then leaped up in time; Sonnet landed down behind a smaller group of Mecha-Mobstes and shot electricity from her hands against them; blasting several Mecha-Mobsters from the electrifying wave. Sonnet then rushed up to some more Mecha-Mobsters, extending her claws and tearing her way through many. Soon, Sonnet and Brownie had made quick work of the Mecha-Mobsters; only a few Mecha-Mobsters were then left. Unit 8 Sonnet and Unit 5 Brownie then regrouped; Sonnet generated electrical energy and then fired her A.B. Slugger along with Brownie's Carrot Cannon blast. The two attacks then collide and create a giant explosion, destroying the last of the Mecha-Mobsters. Following the destruction of the remaining Mecha-Mobster from Brownie and Sonnet; FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet then regrouped and cornered Gillamen. Figuring that this sort of thing would happen, Gillamen then took out his Red Shuriken and threw it at the three, creating an explosion against them. As FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet staggered back, Gillamen then hurled his knives at them; to which FlamingoMask then generated a light shield to protect them all. FlamingoMask then fired three Flamingo Orbs at Gillamen; Gillamen rolled out of the way, getting out pistols and opening fire at him. Brownie and Sonnet then both leaped up and performed Brownie Kick and Cat Punch against him, sending Gillamen flying against a building, crashing through many windows. Gillamen then rose back up, steam rising off of him and then rapidly threw some Red Shurikens at the three; the explosions are big and send FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet flying back. FlamingoMask slowly got back up, only for Gillamen to then charge at FlamingoMask, about to stab him with his knives. FlamingoMask then used Flamingo Kick against Gillamen, sending Gillamen flying up in the air, following it up by firing his Shadow Slugger against him. With the combined attacks of his, Brownie's Carrot Cannon and Sonnet's A.B. Slugger; Gillamen was destroyed. Following both Gillamen and Freezer Robot's defeat, FlamingoMask and the Units regrouped back at their home, all congratulating each other for their hard work. Sonnet commented that she had fun and then took a nap on the couch, falling fast asleep. FlamingoMask's Dire Earthquake Conflict!! FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet then showed up to deal with the hydrogen monster H, to which Sonnet told FlamingoMask that her and Brownie could handle it. FlamingoMask watched as Brownie and Sonnet then went into action, attacking the beast. H took quick notice of the two and fired some energy bombs at Brownie. Brownie leaped up in time and fired her laser rifle around H's head, hurting him badly. Sonnet then slashed her claws at H's legs, causing him to trip over. H then got back up and fired some more energy bombs at Sonnet and Brownie, creating an explosion around the two's area and causing them to fall back. H then leaped towards the two, to which then Sonnet then fought back and slashed at H with her claws and then used her electrical powers to shock him. As H was caught up with Sonnet, Brownie then loaded her Carrot Cannon and then took aim. At that moment, Sonnet then unleashed her A.B. Slugger against H, followed up by Brownie opening fire her Carrot Cannon against H. Both attacks then clashed against H, causing H to stagger around on his two legs some more, before then falling over, exploding in a giant explosion, destroying H. However, following H's demise was the arrival of Earthquake Robot; who immediately began wreaking havoc. As FlamingoMask flew up to fight against Earthquake Robot, Brownie and Sonnet then searched for the assassin kaijin controlling the giant robot. As Brownie and Sonnet then searched around the city, Barbe Q then surprise attacked the two, arming his fork. Barbe Q introduced himself to the two Units, even referring to them as "cat and bunny". Barbe Q did not take kindly to Sonnet and Brownie and then quickly got out his giant fork, swinging at the two. Sonnet then got out her claws and slashed at Barbe Q, slashing at him badly. Brownie then jumped up and fired her laser rifle against Barbe Q, causing Barbe Q to stagger back. Babre Q took out his throwing knives and forks from his coat and then hurled them at Sonnet, causing Sonnet to deflect some back with her claws, backing some away. Barbe Q then got out his giant fork and began to shoot flames from the end of the fork, torching Brownie and Sonnet with the flames. Brownie and Sonnet were hit by the flames and kept staggering back aways to avoid the flames but Barbe Q kept shooting streams of flames from his fork at the two, sadistically taunting and tormenting them. Brownie then took out her laser rifle and shot at Barbe Q's shoulder, causing Barbe Q to cease the flames and stagger around. Sonnet then fired some electricity from her arms at Barbe Q, shocking him and then Brownie jumped up, kicking against his face hard. Barbe Q was hit hard and then rolled over, then hurling more knives and forks at the two Units. Sonnet then took out her Saidena Blaster and shot at Barbe Q, causing some explosions around him. Barbe Q fought Sonnet and Brownie for some more time, but following Earthquake Robot's destruction, Barbe Q then turned around and was distraught and angry at the loss of said giant robot, saying that they had no idea how much it cost. While Barbe Q was distracted though, Brownie then charged her Carrot Cannon and opened fire at Barbe Q, causing Barbe Q to be sent flying in the air and then crash-landing down into the waters, making a big splash and defeating him. Brownie and Sonnet then struck victorious poses. Machine G then went over to pick up Brownie and Sonnet, putting them inside with the other four Units and then flew off with FlamingoMask to elsewhere to Japan. The Superpowered Gang Sonnet along with the other Units and FlamingoMask to take down some group of superpowered gangsters who were destroying Tokyo, setting buildings to blaze. Sonnet fought off two gangsters and shocked them with her electrical powers, defeating them. After the last remaining gangsters retreated, Sonnet and the rest of the Units went back into Machne G to continue their journey. The Unit's Inferno During the Fire Villains's rampage on Nagoya, the Units appeared to fight them off, Sonnet included. Fire Lord fired a blast of lava from his Lava Blaster at the two, and in return, Sonnet fired a blast of electricity at him. He absorbed it, however, but was temporarily blinded by Sonnets laser blast towards his face. Brownie then kicked at him wither her Brownie Kick, causing him to become enraged and swing his Lava Blaster at her. Fire Lord was about to fire his magma sphere at her, before being hit by the Saidena Blaster. Brownie and Sonnet then regrouped, as Fire Lord began searching for them and boasted of how he would beat them, and take the entire planet for him and his group. Brownie and Sonnet then began attacking him, and he temporarily managed to defend himself but was ultimately drained and incapacitated him. Following the defeat of Jetbug, Sonnet regrouped with the other Units and then went off, their work they're now done with the Fire Villains defeated and going back to meet up with FlamingoMask. Monster Assassin Squad Sonnet made a brief appearance in the RP, where she along with the other Units piloting Machine G flew to Ishinomaki to take a break there for a bit. Before FlamingoMask and the Units could do any relaxing though, the Mecha Gang had arrived (specifically, Bullets, Iron Jack, Dangan, Geno-Bat, Sadler, Fudaro and Barbe Q) on their motorcycles to hunt down FlamingoMask. Upon FoxMask's arrival, FlamingoMask joined the fight and ordered the Units to stand back. After the Mecha Gang's defeat and retreat, the Units (Sonnet included) then cheered and FlamingoMask regrouped back with them. The Building Challenger After the failed attempt by the Mecha Gang to terminate FlamingoMask and the Units in Ishinomaki, FlamingoMask and the Units then traveled out of Ishinomaki to head back into a familiar old place, Fukuoka. However, little did they know, one of the Mecha Gang's assassin kaijin had followed them to this spot. Meanwhile in Fukuoka, FlamingoMask, Sonnet and Brownie were at a gas station. FlamingoMask was inside getting snacks; while Sonnet and Brownie waited outside. Sonnet took out a gasoline pump and then began to drink it; Brownie then began talking to her. FlamingoMask then returned to Brownie and Sonnet with some ramen, but then a tremor occurred---causing FlamingoMask to drop his ramen. Upon this, Brownie then pointed out to FlamingoMask that one of the buildings in the city was changing shape. FlamingoMask then turned around and saw a building change into Building Robot---the Mecha Gang had followed him there. FlamingoMask quickly turned giant size and then flew up to fight against Building Robot. Upon finding out that it was Barbe Q piloting the mecha---FlamingoMask then got into battle position and fired a barrage of light orbs against Building Robot; however the blasts did not effect Building Robot much. Barbe Q then activated a button inside Building Robot's cockpit, firing out some bombs to explode on FlamingoMask. The bombs instantly go off, creating big explosions around FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask was caught up in the blast and rolled over. Building Robot then lifted up FlamingoMask and threw him against the ground hard. FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Beam against Building Robot, but once again, the Building Robot was not phased much. Building Robot then began really brutal against FlamingoMask, firing more bombs and ramming against him with explosive force, ganging up on FlamingoMask. Then however, Brownie and Sonnet transformed into their giant sizes to assist FlamingoMask and beat Building Robot and Barbe Q. Building Robot stomped on FlamingoMask a few times, only then for Sonnet to punch against Building Robot, getting him off of FlamingoMask. Brownie then helped up FlamingoMask, getting him back into battle. Sonnet then fired a stream of flames from her mouth against Building Robot, sending him staggering back. Sonnet then followed up on this attack by slashing her claws against Building Robot. FlamingoMask got back into the fight and hurled his Shadow Ball attack against Building Robot, causing, this time inflicting damage onto Building Robot. Building Robot then emitted fog to take cover, covering the entire area in fog. FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet searched in the thick fog, only then for Building Robot to rush in and bombard Sonnet and FlamingoMask with bombs. After Brownie fought on Building Robot for a bit more, FlamingoMask then flew back in, punching at Building Robot and causing him to spin around. Sonnet, Brownie and FlamingoMask then take turns in punching against Building Robot some more, causing Building Robot to spin around, taking visible damage. FlamingoMask then ordered Brownie and Sonnet to then deliver their finishing attacks against Building Robot, to which they did. Sonnet then delivered another round of Flame Radiation, badly damaging Building Robot. Following up on this, FlamingoMask then hurled his Shadow Slugger at Building Robot, slicing the robot into two halves and creating a massive explosion; destroying both Barbe Q and Building Robot. FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet then struck victorious poses and reverted back to normal sizes. With their work now done (mostly, as FlamingoMask put it), FlamingoMask, Sonnet and Brownie then went off to buy some new ramen. The Mysterious Island Rises The Beasts of Sevigocan Island Bizarre Wrestling Kaiju Battle During the fight, Unit 5 Brownie and Unit 8 Sonnet grew giant size to combat against the sea monster, D.W. Cycloptopuss III. D.W. Cycloptopuss III then whipped his tentacles against Brownie and Sonnet. Sonnet then slashed her claws at D.W. Cycloptopuss III, causing him to stagger back. D.W. Cycloptopuss III then shot eye lasers down at Brownie and Sonnet's area; to which Brownie and Sonnet did their best to avoid and take cover from. D.W. Cycloptopuss III then ran up and swung his claws against Sonnet and Brownie, but his attempts were somewhat moot, as Sonnet then used her claws to fight him off. D.W. Cycloptopuss III's fight with Brownie and Sonnet was short lived however, as then a metallic meteor came crashing down. Upon arrival, Victory Demon then came out of the meteor and then challenged all around the area to fight him. D.W. Cycloptopuss III, Vegetius and Mung Wun saw him and then took off right away, having heard of Victory Demon's reputation as "the Prince of Heck". Brownie and Sonnet then changed into regular sizes and went back into Machine G to fight off Victory Demon. The Bat Invasion Pt. 1: Challenge of the Vampire Nobleman Sonnet made a minor but vital appearance in the RP where she was one of the many Units piloting Machine G to fight against EdoKong and WaseiKong. Following the defeats of the giant apes, Machine G then flew off to San Antonio. Upon meeting back with FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask, FlamingoMask mentioned Barbe Q, who Sonnet reminescened briefly and fond him to be an idiot. Later on, following Double Bat's arrival along with his army of bats, Sonnet and the other Units followed FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask into Machine G. Following a long battle against Double Bat and the bats, the Units and Machine G were victorious, but unfortunately Machine G was thrashed from the inside due to Salamander's internvention, Ayame had been capture and FlamingoMask was shot down. While she did not appear in the later two parts, she did become aware of Ayame's rescue and Double Bat being slain. King Ulysses Sonnet along with the other Units to help FlamingoMask, SharkMask and Neo SquidMask to takedown King Ulysses. Unfortunately, she didn't succeed and was defeated early on. She was later rescued along with FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask by SharkMask and the other Units. Far Among the Galaxy is Where Your Home Lies Pt. 1 Sonnet appeared to help pilot Machine G in the RP, and mainly stayed inside through the whole time. Supercharged: Revenge of the Underground Demon Sonnet reappeared along with Brownie where she was present along with the other Units to witness Sagiri's newest invention. She was impressed with it and then later she was dismissed. The next day, she participated in the fight against Gandler by piloting Machine G along with the other Units and chiefly stayed inside. Abilities & Arsenal * Electricity Manipulation: Sonnet can harness the power of electricity and can use it to shock her opponents. She can also shoot bolts of electricity to temporarily stun or blast at her opponents. * Enhanced Strength: '''Sonnet is the strongest one of the Units, being able to fight against several opponents with relative ease, and can take down a horde of footsoldiers quickly. She is also capable of lifting up cars and trucks. Likewise, her punches and kicks are also very hard-hitting. * '''Retractable Claws: Sonnet has three razor-sharp knife-like claws on both hands that she can use to claw or slash at her opponents. * Extraordinary Jumper: Sonnet can jump up to very high heights. * Enhanced Agility: '''Sonnet has enhanced agility. * '''Martial Arts: Much like her sister Brownie, Sonnet is highly skilled in martial arts. * Saidena Blaster: '''Sonnet is armed with a yellow-colored blaster she can carry around and shoot powerful energy bullets from her blaster at her foes. * '''Cat Punch: Sonnet can deliver an explosive, electrical-coated punch against her opponents; this attack can inflict major damage. * Flame Radiation: After swallowing up enough gasoline, Sonnet can fire a deadly stream of 10,000 degree flames from her mouth. They are hot enough to melt steel. * Gasoline Bag: Thanks to Sonnet's gasoline bag inside of her, Sonnet can drink/consume large quantities of gasoline with no negative side effects and can also be used to store energy for her Flame Radiation. * Electron Bullet: Sonnet can shoot out electrical bolts from her forehead. * Size Change: Sonnet can transform into giant size at will. * A.B. Thunder: '''One of Sonnet's two finishers. With A.B. Thunder, she can harness a powerful wave of electricity and hurl at her foes. * '''A.B. Slugger: '''One of Sonnet's two finishers. Has yet to be seen in action. * '''Electricity Consumption: Sonnet can feed off electrical matter and get stronger. Quotes Trivia * Sonnet is the second Unit to have a more specific animal theme, in this case; a cat. * Sonnet's name is also translated sometimes as "Saidenner" or "Saidenna". * She has the most abilities out of all the Units. * Sonnet's manufacturing date was on June 9, 2013. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Personality Category:Robots Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Neutral Good Category:Kaijin Category:Vigilantes Category:Ninjas Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Heroes Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Nyo Robotics Character Category:Martial Artists Category:Electrokinetics